poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at Hong Kong (Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction)
This is when the heroes arrived at Hong Kong in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction see Beijing, Hong Kong and Savoy driving his car Savoy: I'm seriously getting screwed we're not getting paid for this. Attinger: Well, at least we get to kill him. They're not getting away if I still got him on satellite. Some genius thinks he can outrun the CIA. Kurumi: Let's kill them. Joshua Darcy: Joshua? Joshua: Yes? Darcy: How lethal is that bomb? Joshua: Uh, I don't know let me check. morning the car stops Darcy: I'll do the diversion. Get that thing somewhere safe! and Su Yueming come up to a biker and the Sue and the biker argue Joshua: Killers are coming! Guys, we gotta go! Guys, guys.... Sue Yueming: Shut up! Shut up! Joshua: All right, go ahead, go ahead! 2 continue arguing Joshua: Okay, he's in. Okay, okay, okay. Su Yueming: I need a raise, I need a raise! Joshua: All right, yes! I'm sure whatever you want! see Savoy driving Joshua: Go, go, go! Savoy coming Oh, no! Death is on our tail, death is on our tail! chase continues Joshua: Get out of the way, all of you! Get out of the way! I don't want to die like this! chase continues still, Attiger and Savoy stop and get out Savoy: Box them in. Wind agents arrive as Joshua and Sue coutinue and they both fall Sue: Hurry, hurry! Come! Joshua: Okay, yes. I'll Follow you anywhere. You're amazing! Sue: We're going to get you to the roof. Joshua: Good, good. Cemetery Wind agents look for Joshua and the elevator opens Sue: Go! him in Joshua: out and looks at his phone "Like a a tactical nuke". laughs LOL. That's funny. laughs I can't... This is really happening. A man, me, who is worth over 20 billion dollars is now cackles being chased by the CIA assassins. That's the truth. laughs And in the middle of a robot uprising. laughs And I'm carrying what is, in essence, a tactical nuke. And the great thing is I... The great thing is that I'm... I'm barely feeling any jetlag. Sue: Stop it! Joshua: What? Sue: You need to hide on the roof of this building. I'll get you a helicopter extraction. Cemetery Wind soldiers run down Joshua: sighs I like her. I find her very attractive. Mercenary: He's defiantly around. Joshua: buttons Come on, come on! Cemetery Wind solider: I got a bike! Check in there! Joshua: These are the CIA assassins I told you about. soliders come in Joshua: Whoa! Guys. Mercenary: Let's go. Sue: Hello. beating them up Mercanery: Pick it up! Joshua: Alright I'm gonna Sue: betting him up then a guy in the elevator comes in and beats him up Joshua: Wow. Wow! Wow thank you. Wow! How did you... Sue: Police training prior of MBA. Joshua: I love you. Sue: Get to the roof. Joshua: Alright, okay. to Galvatron and his army coming back to Joshua on the roof carrying the seed, he sits down and drinks milk and his army comes in and transform Galvatron: Find my seed. It's hear! Savoy: Those prototypes are after that bomb. heroes come behind Joshua Joshua: No, no, no! Savoy: Who the heck is aboard that? Darla Dimple: It can't be! Grizzle: What the... Attinger: Impossible! Galvatron: Brothers, it's the Autobots! Shoot them down! door opens Cade: Joshua! Hound: Hey, Baldy! Joshua: Hey, it's me! Hey! Cade: Bring it over, now! Let's go! Hurry up, run! Hurry come on! Hound: Let's go! Move it! Carver: Come on! Get in this damn ship! Cade: Guys! Cade: Come on give it to me, now! Hound: Looks like we might have company! KSI robot transforms and shoots them down Hound: We're hit! We're hit! ships flies in the forest and crashes Attinger: They live, they talk, we're dead. Kill them all. Savoy: Pleasure. see KSI robots Hound: I count ten below! Tino: Say what?! You have one prototype infected. Godou: WHAT THE HELL?!! Joshua: Now he's got operation control of my other 50. Cade: Come on. Galvatron: Climb! Climb! Surround them. KSI robots do so Joshua: I may have started the apocalypse, but you brought your family. And that's you know, terrible parenting. Cade: Oh, I'm about one second away from you knocking you out, taking the bomb and just leave you hear. Joshua: Please, do me a favor. Hound: Optimus, Autobots, you alive. a KSI robot and fires Come on, stupid! Cade: Come on! Hound: Evac, evac, we're getting flag! We got company below! but gets stuck My butt is stuck! Be, take the shot! does so, and the others get in the elevator but Savoy starts shooting at them! Joshua: Won't go! It's not closing! Sunset Shimmer: What's going on!? Cade: There's too much weight! Get back down to Bumblebee! Tessa: Dad, no! Cade: Hey, you want me! shoots but misses Savoy: Center elevator, center elevator! Shane: He's going to be okay. Attinger: to the elevator but finds a teenage girl in there Joshua: Alien bomb! Alien bomb, coming through! Clear the way! Clear the.... hi, kids. Coming through, ladies! Excuse me! Excuse me, ladies! Excuse me! Oh, my God! How do you say "Get the crap out of the way" in Chinese?! Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes